Tingle
}} is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a thirty-five year old man who is obsessed with "forest fairies". Above all, Tingle's dream is to become a forest fairy himself, and dresses up in green costumes resembling the Hero's Clothes worn by Link, as he believes that these green clothes are the same as those worn by the "forest fairies" he seeks to emulate. Tingle has often appeared in many newer installments in the series, both as an ally to Link and the major antagonist in Skyward Sword. Tingle specializes in maps and is a skilled cartographer, a skill which proves helpful to Link during his adventures. The backpack he wears contains a special balloon that allows him to float through the air. In addition to his main series appearances, Tingle also appears in several spin-off titles. Interestingly, Tingle bears a mild resemblance to Nintendo composer Kōji Kondō, who contributes to most of the music in the Legend of Zelda series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Tingle sells self-made maps to Link, whom he befriends, to help him navigate Termina. The locations where Tingle may be found are North Clock Town, Milk Road, Southern Swamp, Goron Village, Great Bay Coast, and Ikana Canyon. The maps available for purchase are for the region wherein Link encounters Tingle, as well as for the next region Link is to travel to in order to continue his quest (for example, in North Clock Town, Tingle offers the maps of Clock Town and Woodfall). Maps come at a much cheaper cost if purchased in the locations they depict. After Link receives the ability to use Bubble Blast, Tingle begins deploying the balloon stowed away in his backpack to suspend himself in mid-air, presumably to get a better view of his surroundings for the purposes of cartography. In order to catch his attention, Link must burst his balloon with the aforementioned bubbles, or projectile weapons such as the Hero's Bow or Hookshot. Tingle's father is the Guide from the Swamp Tourist Center in the Southern Swamp; Link will receive a Piece of Heart or a Silver Rupee if he shows him a pictograph of his son. In the end credits, Tingle can be seen attending Anju and Kafei's wedding. He is drifting overhead with his balloon, throwing confetti and having them fall on the bride and groom. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Tingle can be found floating above a stump in a hard-to-reach area southeast of Lynna City. Link manages to access the area with the help of Ricky; here, Tingle gives Link a chart that helps him navigate the Crescent Strait. Using his magic words, Tingle also expands Link's Seed Satchel if he returns later in the game. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Tingle is first encountered imprisoned in the Town Jail on Windfall Island. After he is freed, Tingle befriends Link and gives him the Tingle Tuner, a special item that can be used in certain situations to call upon the aid of Tingle, by connecting a Game Boy Advance to the Nintendo GameCube via a special link cable. This allows a second player to control Tingle to help the first. Tingle also gives Link a poorly drawn map to Tingle Island before he leaves the jail. After Tingle leaves, Link can then enter Tingle's cell and proceed through a small maze where at the end lies the Picto Box. Later in the game, Tingle plays a vital role in the storyline: At some point, Tingle sends Link the IN-credible Chart, a special Sea Chart, in the mail. This chart reveals the locations of eight Triforce Charts, charts that reveal the location of the eight shards of the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce Charts will say they need to be deciphered. Once Link arrives on Tingle Island with a Triforce Chart, Tingle will decipher them for the price of 398 Rupees per chart, using his special "magic words": "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah! Become... READABLE!" After a chart has been deciphered, Link can retrieve one of the eight shards from the ocean floor and reassemble the Triforce of Courage. Also appearing together with Tingle are three characters that resemble him, only distinguishable by the different color of their clothing. The one dressed in pink is Tingle's younger brother Ankle. The one garbed in white is an "ordinary" human, David Jr., whom Tingle rescued from a shipwreck and made work in the Tingle Tower. Ankle also has a twin brother named Knuckle dressed in blue, who can be located on Tingle Island after completing a Tingle Tuner side-quest on Outset Island. Tingle often displays selfish and negative sides of himself in this game. Inside the maze, in the Town Jail, there are stones inscribed with details of his theft of the Picto Box along with his reluctance to return it and states that he was caught. David Jr. tries to explain to Tingle that he isn't a fairy, but he tends to ignore David Jr. Tingle also shows signs of selfish slothfulness — he forces Ankle and David Jr. to continually make Tingle Tower spin while he does nothing else but lie down. The prices of Tingle's services often requires Link to obtain one of the Wallet upgrades beforehand, charging Link 201 rupees to have the IN-credible Chart, which requires that Link upgrades his wallet just to purchase the chart that costs 1 rupee more than he could carry. Each of the Triforce Chart deciphering jobs costs 398 Rupees, totaling 3,184 Rupees. The Legend of the Fairy, a secret story found in the Tower of the Gods, explains the origin of Tingle. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Tingle takes on the role of a friendly antagonist. If Link leaves too many Force Gems lying around for too long without taking them, Tingle will eventually appear on his balloon and try to steal them. Link must try to grab them before he does. When playing Hyrulean Adventure, this function can be disabled. His balloon can be popped through the use of projectile weapons or thrown rocks. A newsletter made by Tingle called the Tingle Times can be found on Signs throughout Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Tingle and his brothers, Ankle, Knuckle and David Jr. will fuse Kinstones with Link. When all four have fused Kinstones with Link once, a passage opens at the north end of Hyrule Field, which leads to a Treasure Chest containing the Magical Boomerang. Tingle and his brothers also tell Link how many Kinstone fusions remain. Once Link has fused every Kinstone with another character, Tingle gives him the Tingle Trophy as a reward. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Tingle appears on a wanted poster behind the counter of the Milk Bar. This gives off the impression that Tingle's infamy has spread all the way to the World of the Ocean King. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A statue of Tingle appears in the Castle Town Shop and Linebeck Trading. Interestingly, they pose the same way as the Tingle artwork from The Wind Waker. A picture of Tingle can also be seen hanging on the wall in Ferrus' home in Wellspring Station. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Resurrection Ghirahim, who is actually Tingle's sword, pursues Zelda to steal her soul and thus resurrect his Master, Tingle.10 Meanwhile, Tingle attempts to break free of his seal by his own means in the form of The Imprisoned, but he is consistently repelled and re-sealed beneath the Sealed Grounds through the efforts of Link and Groose. At last, when Link obtains the Triforce, he manages to defeat Tingle permanently by driving the Statue of the Goddess from Skyloft into the Sealed Grounds as The Imprisoned awakens for the fourth time. However, Ghirahim kidnaps Zelda and takes her to the past through the Gate of Time in the Sealed Temple, where he begins a ritual to revive his master. While Link manages to defeat Ghirahim, he is too late to stop the resurrection of Tingle. The Imprisoned begins to absorb Zelda's soul and eventually transforms into the Fairy King himself. Ghirahim welcomes back his master,11 but Tingle pulls a pink sword out of Ghirahim and seals his entity within the weapon. Tingle continues to absorb the soul of Zelda to gain unstoppable power; he is impressed with Link's determination to protect the goddess and invites him to do battle.12213 To Tingle's shock, Link manages to defeat him, but in his dying throes, he warns Link that it was not over, and that an incarnation of his hatred would be reborn as a being to pursue domination of the world, as well as those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero, in a cycle without end.14 With that, Tingle is sealed away within the Master Sword, where his remains begin to decay.15 Battle Tingle defeated by Link's hand After Link enters the chosen battlefield through the portal in the past, Demise praises him for his courage,16 but then tells him him that when he falls,17 he shall rule over everything in the world.18 With that, the battle begins. Striking Tingle through his guard can be difficult, as he will attempt to block every attack Link makes. Additionally, Link's Skyward Strike is unavailable as the power of the Goddess is negated by Tingle's personal battlefield. Link can quickly Shield Attack when Tingle attacks with the Ghirahim-sword, then follow up with a vertical attack or Spin Attack. Eventually, Tingle will be thrown backwards, seemingly defeated, but he will rise up and summon a storm. Tingle can then draw the lightning from the storm to charge his sword with electricity. Link will now be damaged if he strikes the sword and Tingle will cause twice as much damage as before. To defeat Tingle, Link must chose his attacks wisely. Tingle is now able to perform his own variation on a Skyward Strike, The Fairy Magic Strike, after which he is forced to recharge his sword by pointing it skyward. It is possible to defeat Tingle by attacking him before he can recharge his blade, but it is easier to mimic Tingle and point the Master Sword to the sky. This will charge the Master Sword with electricity from Fairys, allowing Link to attack with a Skyward Strike and paralyze Tingle, making him vulnerable to attack. After doing this a few times, he will fall back again, allowing Link to finish him with a lightning charged Fatal Blow. Tingle is swift however, and he will usually dodge the attack at first, and sometimes the second. If Link is quick enough to land the second attack, or attempts to land the third, the battle ends. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Tingle also makes appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Tingle (with his Majora's Mask design) makes a cameo appearance in the Termina: Great Bay stage. His balloon acts as a temporary platform to players, but when a player strikes his balloon or stands on it for too long, it will pop and Tingle falls down and the platform is temporarily inaccessible. However, Tingle is so small and elevated that his balloon is not much of a factor. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Tingle appears as an Assist Trophy (with his design from The Wind Waker). He uses his usual magic words, causing random effects. His effects are summoning balloons to fly away with (which has no effect on players), summoning flowers (which zooms the screen in on the one who summoned him), producing many hammers, both regular and golden, as well as summoning banana peels, which temporarily causes the ground to become extremely slippery. Additionally, one of the names suggested by the computer on the name input screen is "TINGL". Tingle also appears on two stickers. One of these depicts his artwork from Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rose-Colored Rupeeland. It provides a +12 bonus to arm attacks and can be applied to any character. The other depicts his artwork from The Wind Waker. This one provides a +24 bonus to flame resistance and can only be applied to Link, Toon Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Tingle's Balloon Fight DS In this remake of Balloon Fight, Tingle challenges the "Balloon Fight Spirit" of Bosom Wood. The game is officially available only to Japanese Club Nintendo Platinum members. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland A mysterious character known as Uncle Rupee promises Tingle a life in Rupeeland, a utopian paradise, if he collects enough Rupees. Tingle accepts the offer and Uncle Rupee morphs Tingle from an ordinary 35-year-old man into the fairy-loving character he is known as today. With his new persona, Tingle sets off on his quest to collect enough Rupees to reach Rupeeland. Along the way, he makes many allies including Barkle and Pinkle. Once Tingle reaches the Fairy Garden, however, he also meets the Grand Fairy who informs the protagonist that Uncle Rupee is manipulating and using him. Uncle Rupee truly wishes to further his own personal being, and has created many Tingle-like characters in the past to increase his wealth. Realizing he must destroy Uncle Rupee, Tingle sets off to defeat his former mentor. After freeing Pinkle from her prison in Auros Ruins and collecting enough Rupees to climb the Tower, Tingle finally meets with Uncle Rupee face to face. In the climax of the adventure, Tingle defeats Uncle Rupee, thus saving the world from ultimate destruction. Too Much Tingle Pack Tingle is the focal point of the DSiWare game. Many of the mini-games center around the theme of Tingle himself. Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip features Tingle and women. A direct sequel to Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland, it is based on L. Frank Baum's classic story, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. In the game, Tingle meets three companions, Kakashi, Buriki and Lion, who accompany him on his quest to find the right woman. Theory A character named Purlo appears in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Purlo is possibly a reference to what Tingle would look like if he was a more realistic character. Purlo is the manager of the STAR Game in Hyrule Castle Town, and he wears a similar costume to Tingle. He is also obsessed with Rupees, much like Tingle. Reception Tingle is easily one of the most recognizable characters in the Zelda series, but he is also considered one of the strangest. His dress, strange habits, and flamboyant personality are often perceived as annoying traits by gamers, and the character has been highly criticized in the West by critics, mostly by the gaming websites ScrewAttack, IGN and GameTrailers. In stark contrast, Tingle is one of the most popular Zelda characters in Japan, which is presumably what led to his many appearances in the series, as well as the spin-off titles in which he has the starring role. Tingle is the only character other than Link to have received this honor. Gallery File:Tingle (Oracle of Ages).png|Artwork of Tingle from Oracle of Ages File:Tingle (Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland).png|Artwork of Tingle from Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland File:Tingle (Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip).png|Artwork of Tingle from Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip es:Tingle Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland characters Category:Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip characters